The 69th Annual Hunger Games
by GlossyPen
Summary: Let the Games begin! Will Averil and Maris be able to survive what the Gamemakers have in store?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up. The sun was peeking in through the small window across the room. I sat up and looked around to see that my sister was still asleep in the bed across from me. "Maris. Maris wake up." She stirred. I laid back down and decided I would give her a minute. I really didn't want her to wake up. I wanted her to stay right there. I didn't want her to have to go to the Reaping. Not like it wasn't our first times. I was seventeen and she was fifteen. We had been a part of our fair share of Reaping. But this was my last year. I couldn't stand the thought of having to watch Maris to get through two more. But I knew that this wasn't something that could be avoided. They do keep track of who comes. I tried again. "Maris you need to wake up." I sat up and saw that she was already sitting, legs dangling off the bed with her head bent down. "Well good morning."

"Says you."

"Grumpy today are we?"

"Averil. Seriously."

Maris was not in a joking mood. I could see it in her face. She was worried. "Maris, you're going to be fine."

"How could you know? That's what I told Reia" She was getting angry and I could see tears in her eyes. I remembered that her best friend Reia had been Reaped the year before and had been decapitated during the bloodbath by the District 1 victor, Gloss. "I'm sorry Maris"

"I know. It's okay."

I went and sat next to her on the bed. "We need to get ready. We slept in today. It's going to start soon."

We got up and walked into the small kitchen of our house. It was cramped and dirty and smelled heavily of animals. That's what you live with in District 10. A lot of animals. Of course everything's going to smell of it. Maris worked in the chicken coop and was able to sneak some eggs, which we fried quickly and ate. During the shuffle, our parents woke up and came in. They were both grim. Understandable. I greeted them with a "Morning." My mother walked over and hugged me and then went to Maris and hugged her as well. "I have the bath all set up," She was distraught. I could tell. My father was possibly more emotional than her. He said nothing and he just kept looking at us. It's hard for the parents of District 10. We haven't had many victors before so it's almost a death sentence for those of us chosen.

When we were cleaned and dressed in our nice clothes, our parents came up and hugged us again and said that they would be there as soon as my father made sure the cattle were secure in their pens. We began the long walk to the Hall of Justice in the middle of 10. I looked at Maris and saw her short brown hair and and her brown eyes. I had brown hair too, but my eyes were blue. Her skin was tanner than mine. It seemed like I never tanned. I just burned whenever I worked in the sun. As the Hall of Justice got nearer, I could see her begin to tense. Maris and I saw other children begin to arrive as well. When we reached our destination, we were checked in by the Peacekeepers. There was a stage set in front of the Hall and there were two large sections marked by white paint. One side for girls, the other for boys. Maris was sent to one and I was sent to the other. I looked at the long stage and saw the heads of the town lining it. They were all older men and women. I couldn't help but think that they were lucky that they had managed to dodge the Games from age twelve to eighteen. Of course I'm sure that they were well off enough that they didn't have to receive more rations and put their names in more times. I had my name in at least thirty times. Probably more. Maris maybe had ten. Much better odds. That eased my mind.

The doors to the Hall of Justice opened and a massive purple shape came through. Pollis Mox. The Capitol escort for District 10. His job was to take the lucky Tributes to the Capitol and be with them throughout the process. I didn't like him. He was rotund, loud, and the only color he wore was purple. His black hair was slicked back and put into a huge pompadour on the front of his head. He waddled up to the microphone. "Good morning children! Welcome to the Reaping for the 69th Annual Hunger Games! I know that I usually go on and on at these sorts of things…" That was an understatement. "But this year I've decided to just get right into it. I'm sure you're all excited as I am." 'Terrified' is a word that I would have used. "I'll start with the lads. Lasses will have to wait this year." He did his funny walk over to the giant glass globe with the names in it. He stuck his hand in and fished around for a name. Each year I secretly hope that he'll get his fat hand stuck in it and they won't be able to continue with the Reaping. He finally selected one that he liked. He opened his mouth and somehow, I knew it before he said it. "Averil Prist!"

My body went numb. I stared at the ground and hoped that somehow he had made a mistake and that I wasn't the Tribute. I felt the eyes of everyone around fall on me. I watched their feet inch away from me and create a gap that I could walk through. My feet wouldn't move. "Averil Prist? Where are you boy?" I heard Pollis's voice, but I didn't want to go. I knew I had to though. I moved, one foot in front of the other, slowly until I reached the stage. I stood next to Pollis. "There we are. Now. For the ladies." I didn't even pay attention to what he was saying. I just stared into the crowd. I looked and I saw my parents. My mother was crying and my father was holding her in his arms. I felt my heart start to sink. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Nothing seemed real. I wanted to run. To hide. I didn't want to do this. My reflection was cut short when I heard then next name called.

"Maris Prist!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If I felt sick before, I didn't realize how sick I could be. I felt as though I was going to be sick. I looked out into the crowd and watched Maris walking past the eyes of the other children of District 10. In each of their eyes I saw a mixture of heartache and relief. Maris finished her long walk up the stage and stood next to me. She looked as though she was going to vomit. I wanted to comfort her. I wanted to let her know that I was right here and I was going to help. So I reached down and took her hand. She was shaking. As soon as I did this I heard a cry from the audience. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" My mother was sobbing and running down toward the stage. Peacekeepers stopped her before she could get any closer to us. "YOU CAN'T! NO! NO!" she continued to shout while she kicked and punched at the Peacekeepers. My father ran to her and took her in his arms. She fell to the ground and was wailing uncontrollably. Pollis came behind us and brought us inside the Hall of Justice. I heard one last scream from my mother as the door shut behind us.

"Congratulations on being chosen for the 69th Hunger Games you too. It's a great honor as I'm sure you're well aware. Now shall we get down to business? Before we can get going, you are allowed visitors for a bit, but we really must be on our way soon so make them quick."

Our parents were the one and only visitors we had.

"They can't do this. They can't. Not both of my babies. I can't…" My mother hadn't gotten over the shock. I doubted if she ever would. Eventually we calmed our mother down enough so that we could say goodbye. They were soon escorted out by Peacekeepers and since no one else came to wish us well, we were taken to the train.

We boarded train. As soon as we were on, the Tribute Train left. The cabin was absolutely beautiful. The walls were white with opulent curtains surrounding the windows. There were luxurious sofas and a high table with ornate chairs surrounding it. There was even a gaudy chandelier hanging above the table. I was entranced. I realized, though, that this is what the Capitol citizens live with everyday. While I was looking around, I noticed that since we first held hands on stage, my sister and I had not let go. We had been together this whole time.

"You're going to want to keep doing that."

An unfamiliar voice spoke from the direction of the sofa. Maris and I let go of each other's hand and walked around the monstrosity and saw a small, thin woman with dark brown hair and a crooked nose lying casually on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She smiled, "that whole 'brotherly sisterly love thing. That's gold."

She got up from the sofa and moved to the table. She then motioned for us to come over and sit with her. "Well. Your mother certainly caused quite a stir today at the Reaping."

Maris nodded solemnly, "We're her only children."

"Well hopefully they filmed that. It will be of fantastic aid to your image."

I didn't know what to think of this woman. "Okay, before we go any further, I would really appreciate being on a first name basis."

She looked at me with a strange half smile. I could tell that she was amused. "This one has got a tongue. You're going to need to watch that. Focus on being the good older brother. That will suit you so much better than a sarcastic ass."

I decided that I liked her.

"My name is Andrya Harting and I was a victor back when I was your age." She pointed in Maris's direction. "I'm now here to be your mentor and guide you through this wonderful thing the Capitol calls the Hunger Games."

I was finally coming to grips with today's events. I was a Tribute. My sister was a Tribute. And even though I knew what that entailed, I wouldn't let anything hurt her. This Andrya Harting was my best shot at protecting Maris. "Alright. What's first?"

"Well, one of the most important things about the Games is to not die."

"And? We don't intend on dying." I replied. I was in no mood to play games. Ironic.

"To not die, you need to not make people hate you. Got that? On the contrary. They have to like you. Love you in fact. Make them want to pay through the nose so that you can survive. What I am talking about are the sponsors."

Oh yes. The sponsors. If they so choose, they can pay to send you a lifeline and help you from outside the arena. Gifts have been as expensive as weapons and as cheap as a pack of matches to make a fire. Maris looked at Andrya. "How do we get sponsors?"

"Well, there are three ways. One is to impress people with your stunning costumes provided by your stylists during the chariot parade. The next will be your Gamemaker's assessment. And the last will be to dazzle them with your charm and personality at the interviews. I think that we will leave that for later. You two need sleep. You look like you could drop dead at a moment's notice."

That was all she had to say on the matter. Andrya picked up herself up and walked off to her room. Maris and I decided we should do the same. I found my way to the room I was assigned to. It was lavender. I hate lavender. It reminds me of Pollis. I walked in and sat down on the enormous bed in the middle of the room. It was possibly one of the softest things that I have felt in my life. Compared to this, I may as well have been sleeping on the ground for the past seventeen years. Before I knew it, I had already blacked out and was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slept for a long time. Nightmares filled my head. I was coming home and I saw Maris outside the tiny chicken coop in 10. She was smiling and looked happy to see me. As soon as I saw her smile, she vanished and suddenly I was in the arena. It was a dark everywhere and I could see her face pop up and I would run to it, but then it would vanish. I would search for her, calling her. I was her brother I was responsible for her. I was screaming and screaming for her. "Maris! MARIS!"

"Averil! Averil! Wake up!"

I jolted up in the bed. It startled Maris and she fell onto the plush purple carpet. She stood up and looked at me with concerned eyes. "Averil…"

"I'm fine."

"No. You're not."

I looked up at her. "Maris. What are we going to do?"

She sat back down on the bed. "I don't know Averil."

"What can we do? Just go into the arena and hope that we don't have to kill each other? What happens if we get separated or one of us dies and leaves the other one? What if…"

I looked at Maris. She was crying quietly. I hated it when this happened. I was her brother and yet it seemed like every time that I tried to talk to her I'd make her even more upset than she was to begin with. I reached out and hugged her. I held her close. She spoke softly, "I don't know either. We'll never know. And we definitely won't know until we are in the arena. We just need to listen to Andrya and trust that she knows what she's saying."

I paused. "You're right."

"You say that as if you're surprised." She was grinning at me. I shoved her off the bed. She socked my shoulder and went to the door. "Good night Averil." I watched my sister leave and I lay back down in bed.

I swore that I would never let anything happen to her.

Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Andrya had to come in and wake us up. She had a very interesting way of doing it too that involved a large glass of freezing water. I was ready to kill her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled, sopping wet and shivering.

"Oh good you're up. We should get started. Maris is already up."

I got dressed in dry clothes that got from the closet and walked into the dining cabin. Maris was sitting at the table and Andrya was standing beside a chair. I pulled out the chair next to Maris and looked at Andrya. She took this as the sign to begin. "Alright. What are you good at?"

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"What. Are. YOU. Good. At. You know? Skills? Strengths? Things that we can play up?"

I thought for a moment. I remembered one skill that I did have, but I didn't want to mention it. It was clear that Maris could read my hesitation.

"Averil. Tell her."

"I don't want to."

"What?" Andrya seemed interested.

"Are you going to tell her or should I?" Maris looked at me. I didn't like to tell the story.

I sighed. "When I was fourteen, I was a stable hand. We had to learn how to use a whip because that's how we trained the cows to move. If one went the wrong way, we had to learn how to direct it by using the whip. You had to learn how to wrap it around a target effectively…" I started to trail off. This was the part it hated.

"Go on Averil." Maris looked at me expectantly.

I continued to recount the story.

I was fifteen and Maris was fourteen. The other stable hands and I had finished our work for the day and we were allowed to go home. It was close to 11 o'clock and it was pretty dark. I was getting ready to head home when I heard someone scream. It came from the direction of the chicken coop. I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find. My whip. I ran over and saw three adults that were from a rather unsavory part of 10 and a girl on the ground. It was clear to me that it was Maris they had targeted. I could tell what their intention was and I ran faster than I've ever run in my life. I lashed a few times with my whip and, after a few hits, two of them ran off. Of course, the largest one did not. He rushed me and knocked me to the ground and began to hit me again and again. Maris got up and managed to pull him off of me. How she did that I still have no idea. It must've been the adrenaline. I picked up my whip again and before he could get at Maris I managed to wrap the whip around his neck. I pulled back fast and he toppled to the ground. That's when the Peacekeepers came. We were taken to the Hall of Justice where I was charged with homicide. I had pulled too hard and snapped his neck. Maris was able to set the record straight and told them that it was only in self-defense and in her defense as well.

"I was acquitted of any crime. I know he was scum but…I still took someone's life…"

Maris held my hand. "Averil. You know what would have happened if you didn't do that. You saved me."

"Yes. And now that you're here, you're going to be killing a bit more often. I just hope you can get over that." Andrya looked over at Maris. "What about you?"

"I…I can run kind of fast." Maris was being modest.

"'Kind of fast?' One time, a storm broke the chicken coop and five chickens escaped and she chased them down and had them all back in less than eight minutes." Our parents bought a few slices of bread to celebrate that.

"So I have a whip-wielding stable boy and his speed demon sister. Good. I think that I can work with that." Andrya looked out the window. "Oh look. We're here." She was very nonchalant about it. Maris and I walked to the window and looked out at the vast Capitol. We didn't see it for long before we went through a tunnel and then resurfaced in the train station. There were Capitol citizens everywhere cheering our arrival. We heard Andrya whisper to us "Wave at them. Do it." We did as we were told. The people went wild. Andrya added wryly "Welcome to the Capitol."


End file.
